Bride of the Underworld
by athrun10
Summary: AU: What if a certain god takes a liking to one of our heroes and decides to bring her soul to his kingdom? Can the others still save her? Can she save herself? Or can she stop herself from falling for her protectors?
1. Chapter 1:Chosen

_**Bride of the Underworld: Chosen**_

 _This is probably the weirdest concept/plot I ever thought about. Sorry, it just came to me when I was watching the anime called Kamigami no Asobi and I thought of crossing it over with our beloved W.I.T.C.H but unfortunately I wanted Hades' character to be a little bit mischievous and dark so I didn't continue with the crossover (but I will try to do that in the future). Anyway this one is another PhobosxCornelia story I made (shoutouts to kkwaii, my good friend who is also a fan of this couple! You inspired me to write a story about them). I hope you guys will enjoy and please leave reviews and comments about what you think of my story! Enjoy! *Story inspired by the Hades and Persephone myth, that's why I chose Phobos for the lead man because of his dark personality and vile nature he can sometimes be compared to Hades (Hades in the Greek mythology is not bad but for the sake of fantasy, I made him a little bit evil and dark like our favorite Prince) and Cornelia, well, too obvious, she is somewhat a counterpart of Persephone due to her Earthly powers (Persephone is the goddess of Spring).*_

* * *

Today was Sunday but the streets were busy and filled with a lot of cars and buses and the loud noises of the honking and engine can he heard all throughout Fadden Hills. Tomorrow is the start of the winter vacation so a lot of people are excited for their travel plans while some just want to go back to their hometowns.

But despite the busyness of the roads, no one can see the tall man wearing black robes standing across a ten-storey apartment. His eyes were fixed on a particular floor and room. From his view you could see figures inside moving. A girl with long hair and another with a bob-cut, the long haired girl moved out and went to the small balcony.

She stood there and the lights behind her back had showed off her shiny blonde hair. Her focus was on an empty pot; she smiled at it and waved her hand. From it raised a beautiful red rose, satisfied with her job she went back inside and closed the glass door behind her, the lights inside the room were then switched off indicating that the boarders are now asleep.

However she failed to notice that the tall man already followed her inside and he doesn't need to have a light to see the girl because he was used to the darkness. He lived in the world of gloom for an eternity and his eyes does not strain whenever he was put in total emptiness.

The girl's apartment was spacious, there were three rooms but two are only occupied, a small living room, a bathroom and a kitchen which was enough for the two girls who lived here. He turned to the corner and opened the door.

The bedroom was tidy and he knows that the walls are painted with green. There's a big closet near the window, a small desk, a personal bathroom and on the centremost was the bed where the girl was currently lying.

He went near her and smiled as he saw her face. Perfect. She was perfect. Beautiful, pure and she had control over Earth. She was the girl he's looking for. He lifted his hand and a seal appeared. He lowered his hand and he gently lowered the girl's sleeve, he pressed the seal on her shoulder and from it appeared a mark that almost resembled a trident except that it only has two ends.

"I will come back for you before the end of winter." He said as he kissed her lips. A cloud of dark smoke appeared and then he just dissolved in nothingness.

Cornelia woke up to a cold weather and she slowly rose from her bed. She had a weird dream last night and her head felt heavy because of it. She wasn't able to sleep well and she wanted to enjoy a hot bath to calm herself. Later this afternoon, she and Will will go back to Heatherfield again and meet with their friends at the Silver Dragon.

They haven't seen each other for almost a year now since she and Will are now studying in a university here in Fadden Hills while Irma and Hay Lin decided to stay in Sheffield and Taranee was admitted to Harvard. Things were normal. Except for the fact that five years ago, they were battling evil and were given the responsibility of being the guardians of the veil. Five girls with the elemental powers of water, fire, earth, air and quintessence.

However things have changed and they have defeated all the evil threats in the universe; Prince Phobos, the evil prince who usurped the throne of Meridian and planned to drain his sister all of her powers so that he can conquer the worlds, Nerissa who was driven with hatred and desire to get back the Heart of Kandrakar and stole the heart of Meridian and finally Lord Cedric who betrayed his master for revenge and wants to uphold his desire of conquering the worlds.

They stopped those threats; Lord Cedric and Prince Phobos were now inside the dungeons of Meridian and are well guarded while Nerissa was trapped inside the Heart of Meridian. So everything was back to normal for the five girls who started fighting in their teenage years.

Cornelia was studying about business in a local university in Fadden Hills. Although she wanted to study about sports, her father wanted her to follow his footsteps and takeover the company that her family owns. She had no choice but to oblige as she was the oldest child and it won't take long before her father retires because of old age.

Everything was almost perfect except for the fact that she does not have any love life at all. It was weird considering that she was beautiful, talented and intelligent but boys were not the reason, she was.

Four years ago, she and Caleb, her first love broke up after he told her that he can't continue visiting Heatherfield as he wants to focus in Meridian. To serve his Queen. Pathetic excuse but she was tired of it so she left him for good. After that she tried dating some guys but she finally gave up when she can't feel that special feeling that she felt with Caleb.

Now she was single again and all she wanted was to find that special person, she envied her friends because they all have boyfriends while she was forever alone but still she was happy. Who needs a guy anyway? When she becomes successful she would meet a lot of new guys, maybe even rich businessmen but now she focused herself on studies. She wants to graduate on time.

She went to the bathroom and took off her clothes not bothering to even check what she look like, she knew that she looks like a weird and ugly monster everytime she wakes up so she doesn't want to scare herself if she sees her reflection.

After taking a bath, she went to the mirror to brush her teeth and wash her face but something caught her eyes. Embedded on her shoulders was a black mark. It resembled that of a trident except that it only had two ends. Her face furrowed as she doesn't remember getting a tattoo and she never will. She gingerly touched it and that was all she can remember before everything went dark.

 _Everything was dark, no, just greyish. She can still see the things around. She was inside a grand hall that almost resembled a dining area. In the center were a big table and some chairs._

 _"Where am I?" She asked loudly not even thinking that someone might hear her. She can hear her heart throbbing in fear. What the hell was this place? It was scary and gloomy and the atmosphere was almost that of the dead. She saw some candles floating around but instead of a bright yellow light, they give a faded glow._

 _"Hello Cornelia." She turned when she heard a voice. Standing near the chairs was a tall man wearing some kind of black Greek god robe, he had long silver hair and his eyes had two different colors, one was red while the other was gold. He smiled as he went near her._

 _"Who are you?" She asked boldly as she took a step back. Whoever this man was, she felt that he was dangerous, judging on the malicious smile that he has in his face. He stopped when they were only inches away from each other._

 _"My name is Hades." He said as he bowed before her. Hades? She asked herself. But that was the name of the god of the underworld. She raised her eyebrows. She must be dreaming. A nightmare._

 _"Whoever you are, I have no time for you. Bring me back to my world." Hades chuckled and for a moment he somehow sounded familiar. And she looked at him again, the face, the hair and the voice. She knew someone who looks pretty similar._

 _"Of course. It's still not the time to take you yet." He said as he moved forward to give her a kiss on the cheeks. She pushed away and was about to slap him but he disappeared._

"Cornelia! Cornelia!" She heard Will's voice calling her and she opened her eyes to see her friend standing over her. Her face was worried. _What happened?_ She found that she was lying on the bathroom and she sat up straight and touched her temples. She had a terrible headache.

And the dream, yes. The weird dream she had. It almost felt realistic.

"Are you alright?" Will asked again. She turned to her friend and gave her a faint smile.

"I'm fine." She said softly as she tried to stand up, Will offered her a hand and she gladly accepted it. Will's face then crumpled as she looked at her. "What?" She asked her friend.

"What's that on your shoulder?" She asked pointing to the mark on her shoulder. She looked at it again. The trident, yes, she doesn't know where it came from.

"I don't know. It just appeared when I woke up." She answered. In her mind, she kept on thinking about the weird vision she had. _Hades._ Why would she dream about the god of the underworld when he doesn't even exist at all?

"Hurry up and get dressed. I know someone who might know what that is." Will replied and she nodded. The girl then quickly disappeared leaving her there. She turned back to the shower to rinse herself again, who knows what kind of germs have stuck on her body after she slept on the bathroom floor. Well, she doesn't want to know.

After almost three hours of travel, they arrived in Heatherfield and though she wants to directly go to her house and rest, she can't. Will said that they need to find out about the weird mark on her shoulder. And she of course was curious about it. It wasn't just a simple tattoo or mark, it was almost embedded on her skin and she remembered losing consciousness after touching it.

They found themselves inside the Silver Dragon's basement in a matter of minutes and she left her suitcase near the stairs and greeted the three girls who are already there.

"Corny!" It was Irma who first gave her a hug. Even when they grew up, Irma would still tease her with the stupid nickname but she doesn't care about it at all and she was able to keep up with the girl's jokes.

"Taranee, Hay Lin." She then greeted the others and after hugging them, the two went to Will. They then sat down on the soft bed located near the wall which was occupied by Caleb in the past. Seeing it almost made her heart cringe but she tried to calm herself. She wasn't there for hysterics.

"So, how are you girls?" Taranee then asked, after five years, their friend, the fire guardian, finally grew her hair long. Her blue hair was now loosely reaching her shoulders and now she frequently used contacts instead of her buggy glasses.

"Everything is fine by me and Irma but I still miss you guys!" Hay Lin exclaimed. Hay Lin also changed her hairstyle, her usual straight hair in pigtails was now replaced by curls that reached her waist and she almost looks cute in it.

"Yeah. Me too, especially Corny." Irma said before giving her a playfully look and she just smirked in reply. Out of the five of them; she, Irma and Will didn't try to change their haircuts. Irma still had the short curly brunette hair, Will had the red bob-cut and she still wears her hair straight and blonde, though she trims it every year so that it won't exceed her waist.

"I miss you guys too but listen, there's something weird that happened today." Will started. It was about the mark on her shoulder and on the way to Heatherfield, she also shared the weird dream she had after touching the mark. "But first, I would like you to call your grandma, Hay." The Chinese girl nodded and bounced upstairs.

It didn't take her long to reach her grandma and now the five of them were facing the old lady. It almost felt like déjà vu as Cornelia can remember the first time the grandma told them about their special powers.

"Hello girls, I hope you've all been well." The old lady greeted them before settling on an empty stool. They all replied "We're fine" and laughed as they said it in chorus but the atmosphere became serious when Yan Lin asked Will if there is something wrong.

"Show them Corny." The red-haired girl gestured her and she lowered the sleeve of her blouse showing off the trident on her left shoulder. The others looked at it suspiciously.

"You gathered us here to show us Corny's new tattoo? Seriously Will?" Irma jumped out of her chair as she looked at it. She and Will both sighed but Will then turned to their brunette friend.

"This is not a joke Irma. Cornelia didn't have that sign yesterday." Will replied and Irma sat back on her chair. The old lady just looked at it for a long time before giving out a short "hmm".

"I think you should also tell them about your dream." Will added and she nodded to her friend. She sighed before speaking.

"After I found the mark, I touched it and I lose consciousness. Then I had this dream, I was inside this dark hall and a name who claims to be Hades talked to me. And he said that it's still not time to take me yet." She narrated and the others just listened to her. They fell silent afterwards and she noticed that Yan Lin was somehow thinking deeply.

"Maybe it does not really mean a thing." Taranee said looking unconvinced with her narration.

"Or maybe it means that Corny's time is almost near!" Irma again exclaimed and she just glared at the girl. Her new joke was now not funny.

"Then why did I faint when I touched the mark and dreamed about Hades?" She asked but she tried to keep her voice from sounding upset. Hay Lin just looked apologetically at her and did not leave any comments. Maybe she also has no idea what is happening to her. And again there was silence.

"I don't know what it means but I think there's a place where you can find the answer." Yan Lin said. And they already know what she means. Kandrakar. The one place where they can find the answers to all their questions. This for example.

"Then off we go." Will said and everyone just nodded. She held out the heart of Kandrakar and made a fold. They passed thru it and it leads them to the great hall where the Oracle was currently standing. And it seems like he was waiting for them to arrive.

"It's nice to see you after a long time girls." He greeted and smiled at them. Cornelia does not know how old he was but she knew that he had long been Oracle but he still looks youthful.

"And I have long been looking forward to meet the five of you." They all turned when they heard an unfamiliar voice. But no one was there. That was until a light flashed and behind the Oracle appear a man in his forties, he was wearing a white robe that looks like those of Greek gods.

"Who is that?" Irma whispered to her and she just shook her head as she also had no idea who this guy is. Then all of the sudden the newly arrived guest looked at her.

"I believe that you are Cornelia Hale." The man stated and she nodded like an idiot. She didn't ask why he knew her because probably the guy was one of the members of Kandrakar's great council. Then he held out his hand to her and without any hesitations she took it. She felt dizzy and they heard a hissing sound. Everyone looked surprised as the hiss came from the mark she had on her shoulder. He sighed.

"Hades." He then breathed and she raised her eyebrow in confusion. How did he know? "I'm sorry but I believe I haven't introduced myself first." He then said after a while. "I am Zeus, the god of thunder and the king of the gods in Olympus." He introduced himself and bowed before them. So the gods were all real. She doesn't want to believe first but seeing Zeus standing in front of her and having a dream about Hades, she knew that everything was true. Hah! To think that her life was already eerie because of Kandrakar!

"Things just got weirder." She heard Irma mutter but she didn't mind her friend. She was more focused on what was happening to her right now. What did the symbol on her shoulder mean and what does it have to do with her dream with Hades?

"Excuse me sir or your highness. But what do you mean by Hades? What does he have to do with me?" She then asked to clear the confusing thoughts on her mind.

"I'm afraid that Hades has chosen you to be his new bride my child."


	2. Chapter 2: Return to Meridian

_**Bride of the Underworld Chapter 2**_

* * *

"What?" The guardians chorused as they heard what Zeus said. And Cornelia's head became heavier with confusion. For all the weird things that happened in her life, this was even more unusual. It seems like yesterday, Yan Lin told them about Meridian and she doesn't want to believe it.

But now, they were talking to Zeus, the king of gods and more importantly he told her that Hades chose her as his new bride. She broke out laughing and everyone just looked at her surprised but after a while she shut up.

"You're kidding right? I mean, this is all just a dream right?" She turned to her friends but they all shook their heads in disagreement. The Oracle and Zeus just maintained their calm faces.

"It is true my child. My brother chose you as his new bride and plans to take you before the end of winter." Zeus then said and she frowned. She does not want to believe this! This is confusing! Unreal! And not true!

"Father, you are just confusing the lovely princess. Why don't you just tell her?" They again were shocked to hear another voice inside the hall and from nowhere came a young man with short and curly blonde hair and blue eyes like hers. He was wearing the same outfit as Zeus but his chest was visible and Cornelia can see his well-toned body. The eyes of the guy focused on her and he gave out a sweet smile before taking out her hand and kissing it. She blushed in the action which caught her in surprise. And now who was this mystery guy?

In her estimate, he was six feet tall, he had a well-toned body and he was very pale that she can almost say that he was a vampire but she already knew that the guy was a god as he called Zeus his father.

"Forgive me, milady but I'm Apollo. The sun god." He said as he smiled at her, she looked down to hide the blush that was about to form on her cheeks again. She never expected that a god can be a gentleman.

"And it seems like Uncle Hades did a great job in choosing a new wife. You are lovelier than Aphrodite herself." He added and Cornelia felt that her head and heart exploded as the god compared her to Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty.

"Come now Apollo, you know your sister, she doesn't want to be compared to a mortal." Zeus then told his son but Apollo just chuckled and then it sounded like music to Cornelia's ears and she felt her heart beating wildly. What the hell was happening to her?

"I know father but I can't help but admire this beautiful girl." Apollo said as he continued to stare at her. She just gave him a modest smile. She knew that she was nothing compared to this god. He was just perfect and his beauty cannot be compared to anyone in the living world. And having him compliment her almost felt like heaven and she almost wanted to faint. She can hear her friends giggle softly as she was caught in an awkward situation with the sun god.

"Uhhm. Sir-"she wasn't able to finish as Apollo put his finger between her lips.

"Just call me Apollo, princess." He said before letting go of her lips and she felt her toes tingle at the impact.

"Okay. Mr—Apollo. I still can't understand what's happening to me. Why do I have this sign and what do you mean that Hades chose me as a new bride?" She then asked the god.

"You see princess, after the winter comes the spring and it means that my sister, Persephone, Hades' wife will rise to Olympus again and she will leave underworld for four months." He narrated and she just listened to what he is saying like he was the only person in the room right now. "And he keeps complaining that he felt lonely without her by his side, so he wanted to have another bride that he can keep during those four months." He paused and looked at her eyes before speaking again. "And he chose you milady."

His explanation seemed to have answered her question.

"But why me?" She then asked. Yes, why did Hades choose her? She was just a mere mortal and she bets that there are more beautiful goddesses on the waiting as well as the nymphs. But then, who would want to be tied to the god of the underworld? From the movies she had watched, Hades was always depicted to be nasty and cruel.

"Hades is always drawn to the powers of earth as he also has control of it that's why he chooses someone associated to it. Persephone for example is the goddess of spring. You on the other hand are an earth guardian and he is drawn to you and your powers, that's why he chose you." Apollo answered. "But, Hades has broken the rule that we can no longer take mortals as wives. And it is not allowed by the council of gods that he forces you to be his wife." He then added and she frowned. Too bad, she would have loved to be Apollo's bride if he'll ask her to be but she shook the thought off of her mind. She shouldn't be thinking like that right now. She should be asking what they need to do.

"And what does it mean? Will he take me or not?" She asked again. He must now be irritated by her questions because she kept on asking him ever since he arrived but Apollo just remained smiling.

"Hades can't take you and that's why I'm here. I will protect you from him." Her heart plummeted from his words. What now? She blushed again. Why does he make her feel like this? Making her feel very special yet she now knew that he can't take a mortal as a bride. "He however had marked you and even if the council does not allow it, he can still bring you to the underworld with or without your consent because the seal has the powers to suck the soul of those he had marked. The process takes a long time to finish but once it's done, your mortal body is good as dead and your soul will forever rest in the underworld." He paused and sighed before continuing. "To prevent that, we must need to destroy his seal so that the mark will be removed."

"But unfortunately I won't be the one to do the task. To remove Hades' mark on you we must need someone else." He said. Someone else? What does he mean?

"What do you mean?" Now one of her friends has spoken. Will looked at her with worried eyes. She knew that they were all worried about her after this revelation because it came like a bomb.

"To remove the mark and defeat Hades we must find his doppelganger." Apollo answered.

"Doppelganger? What's that?" Taranee then asked the sun god.

"Every three hundred years, a double of a god or goddess is born and Hades' copy is still alive and breathing but not on Earth." Apollo's words seemed to have exploded in Cornelia's mind. _Hades' doppelganger._ She then tried to remember Hades' appearance from her dream earlier. She closed her eyes as she dig deep from her recent memory.

 _Long silver hair, pale skin, aristocratic features, pointed nose, the red and gold eye._

She tried to picture the words together and an image formed into her mind. _It can't be. It really can't be!_ Her mind shouted as she realized that she knew who Hades 'copy was. Out of all the persons in the universe, why does it need to be him? Their former enemy. The person she hated the most! She flashed her eyes open as Hades' face merged with the culprit.

"Oh no." She murmured before she can stop herself and Apollo just looked at her and it seems like he knew what she was thinking and smiled gently at her.

"What is it Cornelia?" Hay Lin turned to her and she just looked at her friends with eyes wide.

Why of all people? Why did it have to be him? They can ask help from someone they knew but not with the evil tyrant they have faced twice in the past.

"Phobos…" She then said and the girls just looked at her confused at what is saying. "Phobos is Hades' reincarnation!" She then exclaimed and the girls' jaws dropped.

"You've got to be kidding me Corny!" Irma shrieked and like her, her face was obvious with disbelief. Again they will need to ask help from the tyrant-slash-downright evil Prince and they all didn't expect it. Was their destiny really tied with this guy? He was the main reason why the veil was created and why they were now called as guardians. He was the reason why they didn't enjoy half of their teenage years! Because of his tyranny and darkness!

But now, they, no, she needs him to protect her from Hades. And the idea of him, being a knight-in-shining armour was just so wrong and creepy. Phobos a good guy? No. He betrayed them once and he can do it again and again. The guy can't be trusted!

"Are you sure Cornelia?" Will then asked her and she nodded at the red-haired girl.

"But what can he do to protect Cornelia?" Taranee asked the god but it was now Zeus' who replied.

"This Phobos guy that you have mentioned is born with special powers that can repel Hades." He answered. "And he is the only one who has the ability to wield Hades' staff, that has the powers to destroy the seal and its effects on you."

And that just made the things weirder and weirder. Cornelia felt like she was living in some kind of fairy tale. She finds it funny that in the past she would often quarrel with Caleb as he treats her like some sort of damsel in distress and she was not. But now things were different and she needs a prince to protect her.

She felt scared but the emotion went away as she felt someone squeeze her hand. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Apollo's worried face.

"I will leave you now to retrieve Prince Phobos and Apollo shall explain the rest to you." With this, Zeus then disappeared. Leaving the girls with the Oracle, who was just silent all throughout the discussion, and Apollo who was still looking at Cornelia.

"Wow. That was weird." Irma then said after Zeus left. Yeah, that was also in her mind. Weird. Now she wanted to quit being a guardian because it was the reason why Hades was drawn to her.

"I think we will need to discuss it later. We should go to Meridian now." Will said. The others nodded at their leader. She made a fold out of the space and she was about to get in when Apollo gently grab her hand to stop her.

"You will go with me, princess." He said before he whistled like he was calling something or someone. Then a big white horse appeared before her and it stretched its wings. The horse neighed and lifted its legs before her but Apollo went near it and caressed its head. "Hush, Pegasus. This is Cornelia. She is a friend and we need to protect her." Apollo whispered to the horse and Cornelia just smiled at him. Aside from being a gentleman, Apollo was also kind and nice. If only they didn't have this damned rules about mortals, she would apply as Apollo's girlfriend. "Do you want to touch him?" He then turned to her and she obliged, she went near the horse and stretched her hands to it.

Pegasus at first winced at her touch but after a few seconds it responded to her and the horse seemed to like it when she caressed its head. The girls have been long gone and she was sure that they were already waiting for her. She gasped when strong hands have lifted her and placed her on the horse. Apollo then followed afterwards and signalled Pegasus to go.

She closed her eyes as the Pegasus started flying towards the fold that Will made. Even if she had experienced flying before, the idea of riding the winged horse still frightened her and she was afraid that she'd fall. But she felt Apollo's hand holding her tightly and he pushed her gently to his chest. She absentmindedly clung to his robes.

The moment was just so blissful that she didn't want to let go. She feels perfectly safe beside him and she almost forgot the worry of facing Phobos or being Hades' wife. She just wanted to be here with him.

It was cut short however when Pegasus finally landed inside the castle's courtyard where she found her friends waiting for her. She didn't fail to notice the malicious grins plastered on their faces.

 _'Stop it.´_ she scolded them through telepathy. She doesn't want to embarrass herself in front of Apollo. Also, she doesn't' want him to think that she has an infatuation with him. Maybe his actions were just normal and he was just born nice and gentle. As much as she doesn't want to put malice on his actions she can't help but swoon to it.

Pegasus flew away and then Apollo's clothes changed into Metamoorian clothing.

"Welcome to Meridian." She said and they started walking towards the entrance of the castle. They didn't need to tell the guards who they were as they already knew that they were the guardians of the veil. The people responsible for their liberation from Phobos.

"The place is quite beautiful but still not as beautiful as you princess." Again, she was flattered by his words.

"But I am no princess." She replied to him.

"You are to me." He answered quickly as he held her hand. She looked down to the ground as she hid the rosy tinge on her face. She doesn't want to look like a fool to him. And what he was doing was torture! Did someone ever told him not to do it to mortals? Someone can easily misunderstand his actions. Like her.

They went to the throne room and when the doors opened, they were all shocked to see Elyon with a big bulge on her stomach. They never knew that their friend has married! She never even invited them to come! How could she?

"Cornelia? Will? Irma? Taranee? Hay Lin? What are you all doing here?" She surprisingly asked and Cornelia frowned. The girl must have totally forgotten about them.

"Yeah. How come we never knew about that?" Irma then pointed at the Queen's stomach and Elyon's face somehow change to that of regret. "Who is the father of the little monster?" Irma added.

"That would be me." A voice behind them said and they all turned (except Apollo) to see Caleb in royal robes. This scene somehow crushed her heart. How could they?

"Cornelia- let me explain." Elyon then said. On the corner of her eye, she saw the change of expression of her other friends, from surprise to being sorry to her. But why would she be affected? It was four years ago! She had moved on for crying out loud!

"It's okay. We already know about the details on how to make a baby." She tried to crook a joke. "But were here for another reason." She added but Elyon and Caleb seemed to be more interested with the guy holding her hand right now. Apollo.

"And who is he?" Caleb asked firmly. For some reasons, she hinted jealousy on his voice.

"Forgive me your highnesses; I am Apollo, son of Zeus and the son god." For a brief moment Apollo removed his hand from her and he bowed before the couple who were now standing a few meters away from them.

"Apollo? The son god? I never thought that you are real!" Elyon exclaimed but Caleb seemed not to understand what's happening. It seems like people in Meridian have no idea about gods.

"As much as I want to explain myself to you your grace but there is something more important we need to discuss right now." Apollo said and Elyon quirked an eyebrow. Although she was the Queen of Meridian, there was no doubt that the man beside her right now was even more powerful than her friend.

"What is it?" Elyon asked gently, sounding curious about the matter.

"It involves around a certain prisoner named Phobos Escanor." He replied and Elyon and Caleb's face soured. She knew that this would happen and even she and her friends were uncomfortable talking about the former prince.

"What of my brother?" Elyon's voice was now shaky and it seems like she was worried about what Apollo was about to say.

"You will need to release you brother from captivity, Queen Elyon as we will need his help."

"What!" Elyon shouted in surprise. She can't blame her for reacting that way as they already know what will happen if he was released again. Last time, he had betrayed them. Instead of keeping his oath, he broke it and he became snake chow. Well, karma came around fast afterwards.

"Calm down Elyon." Will then said. "This is a very important matter and it involves Cornelia."

"You see, these Greek gods, they are real. One in particular had interest with Cornelia and that is Hades. He wanted Corny to be his wife and bring her to the underworld." Will added and Elyon listened to her but disbelief was obvious in her face.

"And since now, the rules of the gods and goddesses have changed; they are now not allowed to take mortals as wives or husbands. He came to Cornelia and marked her making her vulnerable and if we can't destroy his seal, Cornelia's soul will be forever imprisoned in the underworld." The red head narrated.

"But what does Phobos have to do with this?" Caleb asked them.

"Phobos is the only one who can save me."

* * *

* _The Pegasus scene is taken from Kamigami no Asobi (which is my inspiration for the fic). If you are wondering why Apollo is a little bit flirty and nice, I also based his character in the Anime (though he was kind of childish there). Moving on, I hope you like it. Please share your thoughts afterwards._


	3. Chapter 3: The Release of Phobos

_**Bride of the Underworld Chapter 3**_

Enjoy the new update! ;)

* * *

Everyone went silent as Cornelia answered Caleb's question and she felt Apollo's hand tightened around hers somehow trying to reassure her that everything will be fine afterwards.

She may be feeling okay right now but the idea that Hades is after her and if he successfully captures her she would be trapped in the underworld. And she does not want that especially that she'll be enslaved by the origin of Phobos' evil face. Yes, they two were deadly handsome but still they were psycho freaks for her.

"But why he of all people?" Elyon shrunk to her throne and Caleb put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"He is unfortunately a reincarnation of Hades and his powers repel that of my uncle." Apollo took the opportunity to reply. Elyon sighed and nodded to Caleb who went down the throne.

"I will fetch Phobos. You all can rest now, you look tired." He said as he passed them. Someone the feeling of being treated indifferently by Caleb hurt her but who is she to complain? She broke up with him and more importantly, Caleb was now Elyon's husband.

"I will go with Caleb." Will said and gave her a worried look before following the former rebel leader and she sighed. They were now finished with Elyon but talking to Phobos will be a different thing. They have no idea with what's going on in the head of the evil prince. If he agreed to help them, he can either betray them or attack Elyon again now that they will need his powers.

She does not know what Apollo means with what he said about Phobos repelling Hades' power but now, she wanted to breathe some fresh air. After what happened today she felt that her body was so stressed and if it wasn't for Apollo, she should have collapsed by now.

She told the girls that she would go outside and Apollo, who still holds her hand by the way, went with her saying that he needs to be near her all the time so that they can be sure she's safe. She actually has no idea why he was guarding her but still she liked it.

They went to the gardens that were now filled with different colours and the black roses full of whisperers in the past were now removed. Everything has changed since the past few years and the traces of Phobos were nowhere to be seen.

Cornelia smiled as she inhaled the fresh air free from evil pollutants.

"Don't do that." Apollo then muttered. She opened her eyes and looked at the man who was now sitting on a bench near her and was observing her every move.

"Do what?" She asked and the guy smiled.

"Smiling. It somehow warms my heart." He grinned. If it was another guy she would say that he was born a flirt but this one, this person was not a human and she knew that they weren't capable of lying.

"You're the god of sun so you're literally warm." She teased and chuckled. Apollo laughed merrily in response to her. For a moment the two just stared at each other and Cornelia found it weird as she was looking at the same sky blue eyes as her but she knew that his were even more expressive and deep. His gaze pierced her and she felt that he was looking through her very soul.

"Cornelia! Apollo! They're here with Phobos." She heard Taranee say and that was the time she tore her gaze from Apollo. She then started walking towards the castle but the caught up with her again and his hands intertwined around hers. She finds his action weird but the she felt comfortable around him.

Taranee led them to the dining hall where everyone is waiting.

"And who is this bastard?" Phobos muttered as soon as he saw Apollo. Cornelia glared at him, angry that he just spoke like that without any respect. But she was surprised to see the former prince. Five years in the prison have made so much difference as he grew thinner but he was still muscular, there were dark circles under his eyes probably from lack of sleep, his hair dishevelled and lacks its former luster but his eyes. Those eyes. She can still remember those emerald eyes even if she sleeps. Its coldness didn't seem to waver as the time passed. After their final battle with Cedric she'd have nightmares of those eyes staring at her. And now, she has seen them again.

"His name is Apollo and don't call him a bastard because he is a god." Will angrily told the prince. Phobos just raised his eyebrow at Apollo who just smiled at the former prince.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting a god?" He asked sarcastically and Cornelia sighed. Here they go again. How many times to they need to repeat the story?

"Do we really need him?" Cornelia turned to Apollo.

"Yes, unfortunately, we need the Prince, princess." He replied as he just smiled at her.

"Anyway, again. We need your help to protect Cornelia as Hades' is interested to make her his new queen and you are the only one who can save her because you're his reincarnation and your power repels him." Will summarized the main topic of the discussion. It was then she realized why Phobos was evil, he actually came from the image of the god of the underworld so she it explains everything. Phobos was just the same as Hades. No wonder.

"What do I get in return?" Phobos asked hastily. Of course, he would want something in return! What now? The throne? The crown? Elyon's powers? Meridian? Can he not help them without asking for something in return?

"What do you want?" Elyon's voice sounded authoritative. Phobos crossed his arms around his chest and stared at his sister seriously. They were all waiting for his reply. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I want to retain my title as the Prince of Meridian." He said. "But I don't want to share the palace with that scum." He then turned his gaze to Caleb whose fist was now clenched.

"No Elyon! Don't listen to him!" Caleb turned to Elyon but it seems like the Queen didn't even hear a word that he said. Elyon's eyes were just fixed at Phobos, her gaze firm and almost calculating. Cornelia for a second thought that it wasn't Elyon. Her friend has grown and the young naïve girl was gone, she was now replaced by a woman.

"Is that all?" She asked and the Prince's lips curled into a malicious grin.

"Again, I don't want to live with that scum, so I want to have my own palace, servants and guards." He answered and paused. Then his eyes turned to her and she felt a chill running through her spine because of the gaze.

"And?" Elyon asked her brother again. His tone seemed to hint that he wants something more.

"I want her to be my wife." He said as he pointed his finger to her direction. Her jaw dropped.

"What?" Cornelia said in surprise as she heard the words of the Prince. First Hades, now this usurper wants her to be his wife. How weird is that? Also put in mind that the two share the similar faces and both are evil.

"That would be all." Phobos then smirked as his gaze now returned to Elyon who was now sitting on the chair near the window.

"I will never be your wife." She said as she recovered from the shock. She lifted her chin and stared at him, her eyes blazing with anger. The prince chuckled evilly before even replying to her words.

"Then, Hades can just take you." He said and she growled but she felt the grip on her hand tightened and she turned to Apollo's face. The smile on his lips was now gone and his mood seemed to become serious.

"If you want power, I can give it to you. Just leave the princess alone." Apollo said and his gaze met with Phobos. The two looked at each other and Cornelia felt the tension rising. Phobos just lifted the side of his lips.

"I'm not interested with power. I want the guardian to be my wife and I will need to defeat your uncle for that." The prince said.

"I am not a possession to be won!" Cornelia furiously barked.

"You can bring me back to my cell now." Phobos said and he started marching towards the door. Realizing that the prince won't help her with her problem if she won't say yes. She had to decide now. Hades or Phobos? Two names entered her mind. She just met Hades once and she doesn't have an idea what kind of person the god is but Phobos, well, she fought him several times and she knew how vile the man was. But then the idea of being stuck in the underworld and her earthly body dead as the mark slowly suck her soul transferring it to Hades' realm made her quiver. She wants to be alive and enjoy life.

"Fine then. I'll be your wife." She replied and Phobos stopped.

"Cornelia, you're not serious right?" She felt Hay Lin's hand landed on her shoulder and she turned to her friend.

"I'm serious. If that's what he wants. Fine. Better him than Hades." She added.

"No one has the right to force you to become their wife." Apollo then firmly said and turned to Phobos. "I am offering you what you wanted the most. Just leave the girl alone." And then he stepped before her almost blocking the view in front of her, from the other side Phobos was walking towards their direction and from nowhere he conjured a ring to appear.

"Move god." She heard Phobos said. She looked up to see the two man towering in front of her, Apollo shielding his body between her and Phobos, and the prince who was trying to reach her.

' _Wow. Must be lucky to have men fighting over you.'_ She heard Irma's sarcastic voice on her mind and she moved her eyes to glare at the water guardian who was just smirking at her.

' _Enough Irma. Cornelia is in a difficult situation. Instead of teasing her why not help her?'_ Will's voice then boomed in their mind.

' _Fine. I'll take Apollo.'_ Irma joked and Will just shook her head. It seems like their brunet friend does not know how to place the serious ones compared to the funny ones.

"It's fine Apollo. I'd rather stay with him than be locked up in the underworld." She said but Apollo seemed not to hear her voice, the two continued to look at each other and from her point she thought that Phobos eyes' for a moment blazed. Apollo sighed and he turned to look at her.

"I don't want you to be forced in a situation you don't want. That was why I'm sent here. To prevent my uncle from taking you." The god said as he looked at her with a rather worried expression.

"It's fine." She reassured him and then she turned her attention to Phobos, who was now wearing a look of victory. It seems like he was enjoying the current fiasco. And the question that bugs her mind right now was, _why does he want her as his wife?_

"So, now that you're settled what's your first plan?" Elyon asked from their behind.

"My uncle probably knows that the council has intervened. He will send his minions to distract us and will do anything to make the transfer of Cornelia's soul faster." Apollo explained. "We will need to guard Cornelia 24/7 and as much as possible we can't leave her alone."

"What!?" Cornelia exclaimed. Her situation was worse than being grounded. Well she'd rather be grounded than be watched. She'll totally have no freedom.

"You need to understand that we're dealing with a god. He is too powerful. Hades is also very stubborn. If he wants something, he will do everything to get what he wants." Apollo added afterwards. "He kidnapped Persephone and brought her to the underworld, when we tried to save her, he tricked my sister to eat some magical seeds that binds her body to the underworld."

"And who will guard me?" She asked. Apollo looked at her before looking at Phobos who was just listening to Apollo's every word without trying to intervene.

"The Prince and I will be the ones to protect you. The powers of your friends are not enough to match Hades. So that's where we come in."

"Joy." She said sarcastically. It almost felt like she had three fathers, or rather she had two overprotective older brothers. Guess her life really sucks a lot. Misery must have loved her company that's why she was always "blessed" with some sort of enjoyable things.

"So what's our first move?" Phobos asked them, his tone seemed to be sleepy and not interested.

"Now, we go back to Earth."

* * *

Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

_**Bride of the Underworld: Chapter 4**_

* * *

 _As soon as she saw the gloomy corridors, Cornelia knew right away that she was inside Hades' palace. She knew that the god of the underworld had paid her another visit however she does not know if she was awake when he did it or if she was dreaming._

 _"Hello Cornelia." Cornelia turned as she heard his voice and to her surprise the Greek god was towering over her. He smiled before bending down to reach her hand and pressing his lips on it. She would take it as a gentlemanly act but the fact that he wants to take her to underworld without her permission was just not done that way._

 _"Hades." She gritted her teeth as soon as she saw her suitor. He just grinned at her before straightening his back again. He crossed his arms on his chest and she was about to laugh at his similarity with Phobos but she stopped herself._

 _"Ah. It seems like my fun is over, as expected my brother and my beloved nephew interfered with my plans again." The god said. "And I forgot that you are actually "close" to my poor, poor copy, Phobos. Oh how well did his parents name him." He commented._

 _"What do you want?" she asked not minding his previous words. As much as possible she wants to wake up from this nightmare. But no, when she wakes up she'll still see the damned face of Hades on Phobos. Huh. Can she even get a break from these guys?_

 _"I just wanted to see you." He said as he tried to pull her towards his chest but she harshly shook his hand away from her._

 _"Don't touch me!" She shrieked and he just laughed at her. He leaned forward until their faces were almost levelled with each other._

 _"You can't escape me Cornelia Hale. You're mine." He said before he disappeared._

Cornelia hurriedly opened her eyes. She was breathing hurriedly but she calmed down as soon as she saw herself inside her room in the apartment. Hades had paid her a visit in her dream again and his final words made her body shiver. She leaned to reach for the lamp on her table but stopped midway as she saw a silhouette on the balcony of her room. She clamped her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

She hurriedly grab a book that was placed on the bed side table and was about to attack her intruder.

"It's me princess!" Apollo said as soon as he saw her, Cornelia sighed. She was relieved to see that it was Apollo and not Hades. She was afraid to see the underworld god in the flesh.

"You scared me!" She told the son god and he just chuckled. "Why are you still up anyway?" She asked. It was still dark and she figured that it still may be late night or early morning, well she does not care because this handsome god just scared the hell out of her.

"Apparently, I'm a god and I don't need to rest." Apollo grinned. "So I decided to guard you. I don't want to stay inside the room with the arrogant prince." He snorted and Cornelia giggled. So Apollo seemed to be irritated at Phobos' presence.

Earlier this afternoon they returned from Meridian and it was decided that the two guys will share the same room as Will and Cornelia can't share the same because Matt pays a visit to Will each week. The Prince and the god was then against it but they weren't able to argue, it seems like no one wants to stay in the living room. But Cornelia just realized that the god doesn't need a room.

"How long have you been guarding me?" She asked curiously.

"As soon as you were asleep." The god answered and Cornelia felt herself blush. It was embarrassing! She can't imagine what she looks like while she sleeps or if Apollo had heard her talking while dreaming. "Hades visited you in your dream?" He then asked, she nodded in response. "What did he say?"

"Well, nothing much. He was just disappointed that you are standing on his way now." She sighed. "And he said that, I-I can't e-escape him." After hearing these words she felt the heavy tears leaving her eyes. Apollo then without any words crushed her in his chest and she was thankful with his action. She was just so scared that she wanted someone to comfort her. To feel someone else's heat. Apollo then with all the gentleness carried her, bridal style, and lightly put her down to her bed.

"You don't need to be afraid. I will protect you." He said in a very soft voice. "Now, you should sleep." He whispered and she closed her eyes. She smiled as she felt his cold lips pressed on her forehead. A few seconds afterwards she has succumbed into a deep sleep.

She woke up in high spirits the following day. However she was just a bit disappointed that she didn't see Apollo when she opened her eyes. Apollo's kiss yesterday seemed to have chased her nightmares away and she felt herself blush. But no. She can't fall in love with him. It is forbidden. And besides, she said "yes" to Phobos' proposal. She sighed. She would have loved it if it was Apollo.

She hurriedly snatched the robe that she placed on the edge of her bed and flipped it over her shoulders before she went out of the room. The first person she saw was the evil Prince himself. He was sitting on the sofa with a cup of coffee in his hand. Apparently, he looks better today compared yesterday.

"Where is Apollo?" She didn't even bother to greet him. Well, why would she? He was just like Hades, forcing her to marry him even if she doesn't want to and he threatened not to help her escape the god of the underworld if she won't say yes so yeah. She was now stuck with him.

''Why you need to know?" He asked blankly and she just rolled her eyes.

"Why do I need to tell you?" She replied in the same manner. Phobos didn't answer so she just ignored him; she went to the kitchen and poured coffee on her mug. Will must have prepared it earlier. She then went to the balcony and enjoyed the wonderful morning view. It still wasn't snowing so she still can enjoy the sunrise and sit at her favorite spot. However the morning air was currently cool so she hurriedly finished her coffee and went back outside.

Apollo seemed to have left early morning without leaving a note. But why? She asked herself. Well, she does not need to know. Apollo has a mind of his own and of course, he was free to do whatever he wants, he was just _tasked_ to protect her. She wasn't even sure if the sun god really was just ordered to do that or he volunteered.

She returned back to her room and hurried to the bath room. She wants to have another hot bath before planning out her activities for today. She won't be able to go home because these two men will trail behind her and she can't just tell her parents that- _So Mom, Hades, the god of underworld. He is real and he is planning to kidnap me and make me his springtime bride. Then Apollo, the sun god he is tasked to protect me but the only one who can break Hades' spell on me is Phobos. He is our former enemy from five years ago._

Her mother would totally think that she was crazy! So what to do? What to do?

She'll probably need to hit the mall for her winter clothes. She needs to buy new scarves, gloves, jackets and boots. But she can't go out because Apollo still wasn't there; she doesn't want to go out with the Prince of Evil as much as possible. She still can't forgive him from his betrayal and of course, because she doesn't like him at all! And now, if they succeed in destroying the seal of Hades, she'll be forced to tolerate the malevolent creature!

Yes, he was handsome and is a Prince but she doesn't care at all. She would rather enter a monastery than marry the man! He was well, a monster!

When she was done cleaning herself, she slipped into some warm clothing; a sweatshirt, gloves, tight jeans and boots. She'll just wait for Apollo to show up before hitting the mall.

She went out of the room and found Matt uncomfortably sitting across Phobos. He seemed to be surprised that the dark Prince was here.

"Hey Matt." She greeted as soon. Matt looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Cornelia. Why is he here?" The guy asked and Cornelia sighed.

"Long story. Will, will explain it to you later. She awake?" She asked the guy. Matt shook his head so it seems like it was Phobos who opened the door for him, she was surprised that the guy didn't even use brute force or transformed into Shagon when he saw Phobos.

"Hey Will. Matt's here." She instead knocked into her girlfriend's room. She heard a soft groan confirming that her friend's awake and she hurried towards the kitchen to check what she can cook. But she became distracted when she heard Pegasus' neighing. Matt stood in shock as the Greek god entered the apartment through the balcony.

"Who are you!?" The guy asked in surprise. Cornelia went back to the living room with the bowl of eggs she was whipping.

"Sorry Matt, this is Apollo, the sun god. Apollo, Matt- Will's boyfriend."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr Olsen." Apollo greeted and smiled at the visitor but Matt seemed to be confused by what's happening.

"Can somebody explain any of this?"

It was almost an hour ago since Matt and Will left and Will had promised her that she will explain everything to Matt. On the other hand, she was left with Phobos and Apollo and she already expressed her desire to go out and Apollo and he offered to accompany her. Phobos on the other hand seemed to be not interested but he said that he would go with them, after staying years in prison he wanted to interact with other people.

Well, she didn't mind it at all. But she just finds their company awkward. Imagine walking around with two men trailing behind your back. Surely, other people will find it weird and men will totally be scared to even come near her. That's okay however; Apollo and Phobos were good looking so she won't mind it at all. Honestly, she'll even love the attention; she wants to see the other girls faces while she walks pass them. She wants to hear their jealous whispers.

When they reached the ground floor of her apartment complex, Apollo excused himself for a moment and he returned driving sleek silver Mercedes which surprised her. So this must be the reason why he was absent earlier.

"Nice ride." She commented as Apollo went out to open the door of the passenger's seat for her. She smiled sweetly before entering and settling herself on the nice and comfortable leather seat. The car seems to be new and she was curious how the god was able to get it but it seems like he just used his magic and conjured the item. She wished she had that power too.

Phobos on the other hand, grumpily entered the backseat and glared at the sun god. Cornelia finds it weird that the Prince was so silent. Ever since their conversation this morning, he seemed to be a little bit distant but whenever she glances at him through the rear view mirror of the car, his lips curled into a malicious grin and she just scowled in return.

They reached the mall in no time and her assumptions were right, people did stare at them. Apollo was currently holding her hand and walks on her left side while Phobos didn't bother to touch her but he walks on her right. She just flashed a really sweet smile at people who began to chatter about her. She does not care about them at all, let them be jealous!

"Choose whatever you want. My treat." Apollo then whispered to her and without any questions she just dragged the two of them to her favorite winter boutique. She picked up some fashionable outfits and tried it out on the dressing room then comes out and let the men check what she chose.

Apollo was enthusiastic about it and gave positive comments about the clothes while Phobos was just on his usual mood.

She was now wearing a pink down-jacket, a white knitted hat, black leggings, and knee high boots.

"So, what do you think?" She asked the men in front of her.

"You look like a monkey." Came Phobos' sarcastic and really annoying response. She just sighed and turned to Apollo.

"That's cute. I like it on you." He smiled politely and she just nodded at him. In the end she was able to buy almost fifteen different sets of outfits because she didn't need to pay for it, all thanks to the generous efforts of Apollo.

"You hungry?" She then asked both of them as she felt her stomach rumble. Their breakfast this morning wasn't enough so she got hungry fast. The two nodded and then she asked them what kind of meal they want. When they were able to decide, they went to the nearest Italian restaurant near their location.

The server blushed as she welcomed them inside; her eyes were fixed on the two guys with her. She can't blame her though. The meal went well, Apollo asked her about her future plans and dreams while she continued to receive taunts and sarcastic remarks from the dark Prince.

She immediately excused herself to the comfort room after they went out of the restaurant. She was surprised to see a familiar figure waiting for her outside the restrooms.

"Hades." She clenched her teeth as she saw his familiar malevolent smile. He was leaning on the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes were fixed on her.

 _'Anyone there?'_ She immediately tried to telepathically link with the girls. Someone must warn Apollo and Phobos. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. She mustn't panic.

"Hello Cornelia. I see that you're enjoying your day with your protectors but why aren't they with you right now? It seems like they're not the best guards."

' _Girls. Someone contact Apollo and Phobo-'_ She wasn't able to continue her words as Hades flicked his hand and she retired into darkness. Hades caught her.

"Time to go baby." He whispered before they disappeared.

* * *

Something is wrong. That's the first thing that came into Apollo's mind as he noticed that it was already ten minutes since Cornelia excused herself to the restrooms. He and Phobos were now waiting for her outside and she didn't pop out even if there were already a lot of people going in and out.

"Something is wrong." He repeated his thoughts to Phobos who was just wearing a mask of indifference.

"She must be feeling some kind of stomach ache." The Prince answered sarcastically and he just rolled his eyes in response. He's trying his best to keep up with the former ruler of Meridian and he can't hide the fact that the man was already getting on his nerves! He was usually calm and positive but when he first met this man it seems like he was pushed to his limits.

If it wasn't for Cornelia. Yes, it was all for Cornelia. He has to admit that he was attracted to her. Who wouldn't be? The girl was beautiful and he wasn't joking when he compared her to Aphrodite. But on the back of his mind, there was another reason why he wanted to save the girl, why he volunteered to protect her. He clenched his fists at the mere memory.

"Guys!" He and Phobos both turned when they heard the voice of Will, she was dragging Matt behind her so he figured that the two also went shopping. Will was wearing a rather weary expression.

"Where is Cornelia?" She immediately asked.

"She hasn't got out of the bathroom for almost fifteen minutes now." He answered.

"Wait here, I'll check." She said and hurried towards the direction of the restrooms. It didn't take her a while to return.

"She's not here!"

"Hades." He angrily muttered. So his _beloved_ uncle was now again interfering with the human activities. The knuckles of his fights whitened as he continued to clench it harder. He was determined to make the god pay for taking Cornelia.

"Let's split up." Matt suggested, they all nodded and was about to run when everything went black. After a few seconds, the light went back and everyone except the four of them was knocked out. Everyone seemed to be under some sleeping trance.

"No need." He didn't need to turn to know who the owner of the deep voice was. He raised his head and saw his beloved uncle on his god form, flying a few meters from their current place. He was currently carrying the unconscious Cornelia. "Hello nephew." The god smirked.

"Uncle." He gritted his teeth as he responded.

"If it isn't Hades. The god of the underworld. It's a pleasure to finally meet the origins of my face." Phobos remarked and Hades chuckled.

"Phobos. I heard that you are also after my little bride." Hades' eyes narrowed as he addressed to Phobos.

"Bring her down." The Prince calmly said.

"Why Phobos? Are you afraid that you won't be able to see her again? Huh?" Hades taunted and on his peripheral vision, he saw Phobos' face turn red in rage.

"Bring her down!"

"Don't you think that I'm not knowledgeable of your hidden feelings my poor double?" Hades said but Phobos didn't reply to it. "You cared for her even in the past. That's why you ordered your men not to touch her during your battles. You are in love with her that's why you wanted to marry her." Hades announced and Apollo heard Will gasp.

"What is he talking about Phobos?" the leader of the guardians turned to the Prince.

"That's right Phobos. What am I talking about?" Hades continued his taunts.

"I said bring her down!" Phobos screamed and the mall's glass displays and lights suddenly broke. Everything went dark except that it was still morning and the light of the sun still seep through the mall.

"You don't want to lose her. You saved her when she was young and you saved her again during your war against Nerissa. No wonder that it was destined for you to become my copy. But now, you can't save her Phobos. She's mine." The god said. Apollo felt a strong surge of energy flew on the surroundings. He turned to see Phobos who was now glowing in anger. He was shocked at Hades' revelations. So that was why Phobos offered her marriage that was why Phobos was born to be a copy of Hades and they went after one girl. That was why.

"Bring her back!" The ground rumbled and the electric circuits started popping causing some sort of electricity flow. Phobos directed it to Hades but he easily dodged it. Matt had already become Shagon and Will had transformed in her guardian form. Apollo whistled and out of nowhere Pegasus came.

"Uh. Four versus one, don't you think it's a little unfair?" Hades said and then the ground beneath them began to crack and vines sprouted from the ground. Will and Matt flew to avoid it while he was now on Pegasus. Phobos just floated away.

They continuously attacked Hades but it was with no avail. Even if Cornelia was on his arms, he managed to block every single strike they manage to blow. Now, Will was trapped into some kind of poison vines and Matt was trying to rescue her.

"How about you nephew? Don't you also want me to spill your secrets?" Hades teased and Apollo's blue eyes darkened.

"Don't you dare." He warned but Hades didn't mind it.

"I wonder if you're dear Lorrietta even misses you." The name tore him down and he wasn't able to control himself. He pounced on Hades, forgetting that the god was still holding Cornelia. The ground broke apart and rocks floated towards the direction of Hades. As he tried to avoid the attacks, Cornelia accidentally slipped from his hands and Phobos caught her before she reached the ground.

"I will be back." Hades said as he disappeared once again. Apollo returned to the ground where Phobos laid the unconscious girl.

"She's not dead. Just not breathing properly." Phobos said and he pushed him aside. Apollo placed his hand above her chest to revive her. Cornelia slowly opened her eyes and Apollo smiled as the girl hurriedly wrapped her arms around his neck. Phobos just looked away from the scene but his eyes hinted jealousy.

Today's revelations were too big to handle. Phobos' secret has been revealed and Hades just reminded him of what he had in the past. The pain and suffering that he experience due to the loss of a love one. Cornelia was now safe but he knew that Hades will come again.

And he will be prepared.

* * *

Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions and the Past

_**Bride of the Underworld Chapter 5**_

It's a bit shorter than usual but I hope you'll enjoy! ;)

* * *

They immediately teleported after the accident and didn't say anything when they heard the news that a mall was completely trashed for some unknown reasons. Of course they knew why. They were the ones who were responsible for the damage.

After the short fight with Hades, they all went back to the apartment and no one talked about what happened. Cornelia was now on her room and was peacefully asleep while Matt has already excused himself to go.

Currently, the two men were now sitting on the balcony with a bottle of beer on each other's hands. They decided to sit here and enjoy the relaxing view. The sliding door opened and Will joined with them, she sat in the middle of the two blonde men and took another bottle from the case nearby. Apparently, the two seemed to plan to get drunk this evening.

"So, are you two still planning to keep your secrets?" The red hair asked. She was pertaining to what happened earlier. It seems like the men were chosen for reasons. "Phobos, tell me the truth about your feelings for Cornelia." She said as she turned towards the Prince. Phobos seemed to be reluctant at first but he finally spoke after seconds of silence.

"It happened fourteen years ago, we were investigating a sudden appearance of a portal and it leads us to the woods where it was located. I brought with me some soldiers and Cedric." The prince started and his two companions just listened to him eagerly.

"So we checked on the portal and I felt some kind of energy flowing through the woods, I figure that someone with magic had entered the forest. I suggested that we split up to find this mystery person. I was the only one with the power to trace the magic bearer so I found the intruder quickly."

"It turns out that it was a five years old girl, she was throwing pebbles as she walks and is calling for her mother and father. For a moment I felt our connection with each other: alone, hopeless and scared….."

"Wait! That's quite similar to the origin of Cornelia's…." Will didn't continue as the Prince gave her a deathly glare. She immediately shut up and she let him continue what he was saying.

"So again, I found a four year old girl, with golden hair and expressive blue eyes. She seemed to have accidentally stepped in the portal and was lost." He continued again while giving another glare at Will who was about to interrupt again. "I'm still not evil that time so I didn't do anything bad."

"I decided to come near her and ask her where she came from. She told me that she was with her parents and they were having a picnic but she wanted to go to the forest so she sneaked it without her parents' knowledge." He paused and closed his eyes as if he was trying to relieve the memory. A soft smile escaped his lips and Will found it unusual to see the dark Prince without his signature arrogant grin. "I asked her what her name is and she said that she was called Cornelia Hale. Her name seemed to be embedded in my mind that after years I still haven't forgotten about her. Unfortunately she can't stay in Meridian anymore so I decided to bring her back to the portal. I used my magic to erase her memory and she lost consciousness during the process. I carried her back to Earth and left her on the ground since I can no longer keep the portal open. I hurriedly stepped back and close the portal, I promised myself that I will forget about her but after years I found out that she is one of my enemies." Phobos said.

"But that memory. It was the origin of Cornelia's powers! Don't tell me you have something to do about it?" Will curiously asked. Some few years ago, when the Oracle returned their powers after taking it away and to control it, they needed to find its origin, to touch the core of their powers. And Cornelia told them about her dream of a small girl lost in the forest. She never thought that Phobos is a part of that memory.

"I don't know. I didn't feel that her magic was strong that time." The Prince replied. So it seems like the accident was just a coincidence. But maybe Cornelia's magical powers activated after she was able to set foot on Meridian. "Don't ever mention that to her."

"Fine." Now the girl turned to the sun god sitting on her right. He seemed to be very silent and was thinking deeply. "How about you, tell me who Lorrieta is." Apollo sighed and turned to her. His face seemed to be a little contorted.

"Have you ever wondered why the gods can no longer take a mortal as a bride?" The sun god asked the red hair and the girl shook her head as she had no idea what the reason is. Apollo took a deep breath before speaking.

"It happened sixty years ago, when I fell in love with Lorrieta a human girl with special powers, she was also one of the guardians of the veil and the guardian of earth." So it seems like there was already a lot of generation of guardians that passed by before W.I.T.C.H, Will wondered what kind of job their predecessors had since Phobos still wasn't born at that time.

"What happened?" Will asked curiously. She didn't know that Apollo fell in love with a human and she felt his sadness as he started to discuss about his past life.

"Hades also fell in love with her. We fought over her until Hades successfully took her to the underworld. I wasn't able to protect her and I blamed myself for what happened. I can't even face Hades, he was more powerful than I am. In my anger, I unleash my power of destruction. A lot of human villages were affected and my father and the other elders were very angry at me. They decided to make the law that gods can no longer fall in love with humans and take them as partners…" Will put her hand on Apollo's shoulder and gently pressed it to comfort the god who was currently emotional.

"The funny thing is that, the mistake repeated again. And Cornelia, she looks exactly like Lorrietta. I found out recently that Lorrietta was Cornelia's grandmother." Will gasped. Wow, it seems to be that these two men had strong connections with Cornelia's past. No wonder Phobos was Hades' double and Apollo was too eager to protect the Earth guardian.

"Wow." That was the only thing she can say. They didn't talk about anything afterwards, the men were both silent and were focused on their drinks. She wondered if she'll tell Cornelia about the men's secret but she figured that it may be best if Apollo and Phobos will tell the girl about their connection to her.


	6. Chapter 6: Sleep My Sweet Guardian

**_Bride of the Underworld Chapter 6_**

* * *

"Should I be worried that my nineteen year old daughter is living with two men under the same roof?" Cornelia winced at the tone of her Mother's voice. The older Hale earlier visited her apartment and was surprised to see Phobos and Apollo inside. Apollo was sitting comfortably on the sofa while watching football while Phobos just got out of the bathroom with only a towel to cover his lower body and his wet hair still dripping when Elizabeth Hale arrived.

Cornelia can't hide the embarrassment at the situation. She was currently alone with the two guys as Will went back home to visit her mother and her half-brother, William. She didn't expect that her mother would visit her today and she wasn't even prepared to tell her mother about this. How can she explain the situation to her?

"Mom. I already told you, they are Elyon's cousins! They are here for a vacation and Elyon asked me a favour to let them stay!" She defended herself. They were now inside her room and her mom was pacing back and forth, her face red in fury and Cornelia was afraid that her Mother might drag her back to Heatherfield and ban her from ever returning to the apartment again.

"Can't they stay in a hotel or an apartment? Or at Elyon's old house?" Her mother asked and Cornelia sighed. She was positive that this conversation will surely last for hours. She doesn't even know what else she can say. She was so surprised with her mother's sudden appearance that she wasn't able to think of an excuse not to let her in.

The past few days has been very stressful for her, after Hades tried to abduct her, she noticed a sudden change with the two guys. They seemed to have reached the same side of the coin. She no longer hears them argue and Phobos seemed to have changed. His mockery and sarcastic jokes are lessened and he is somewhat nice.

She wanted to believe that the former dark Prince has changed but she finds it hard to trust him again.

"They don't know anyone from here and Elyon's house has been long sold Mom. Besides Elyon was a sister to me, I can't just turn down her favour." Her mom stopped walking for a moment and turned to her.

"Cornelia, tell me honestly, are you having an affair with one of them?" The glass on Cornelia's hand slipped at her mother's words. _Affair? Her mother thinks that she is sleeping with Phobos and Apollo!?_

"No!" She screamed in response. How could her mother even think of that? Does she think that her daughter was some kind of cheap disgusting maiden? Elizabeth just sighed and glanced at her wrist watch.

"It's getting late now honey. I'll go." Her mom gave her a peek on her cheek before heading out of her room, she followed the older lady outside and threw a glare at the two men who were comfortably seated at the sofa, apparently they were watching a football match and were cheering for different teams. "Take care." Elizabeth said as she opened the door and stepped outside.

"Bye Mom." She said before closing the door of the apartment. She went back to the living room.

"How did it go?" Phobos asked without even glancing at her, the two somehow became accustomed to the technology of Earth. They learned how to use the devices; phones, television and etc. Cornelia then chuckled as she remembered that they almost burned her apartment a few days ago.

She and Will left for a while, not listening to the pleas of Apollo to accompany them. They were gone for two hours and they forgot to leave the men food, when they came back, the apartment was engulfed with black smoke and Phobos was holding a fire extinguisher while Apollo was trying to stop the fire coming from the stove.

Phobos who was very hungry tried to experiment cooking; however the Prince was born with a silver spoon on his mouth, he had no idea about chores and was only forced to cook as Apollo also had no idea with Earthly food. They made one wrong move and the pan burned.

"She was surprised to see the both of you and I just told her that you are Elyon's cousins." She said as she shrunk in the nearby couch, her eyes flew to the moving screen. "When did you become a fan of football?" She asked.

Phobos didn't answer and Cornelia laughed when the two yelled at each other at the final seconds of the game. Apollo's team won and she saw that Phobos handed him some paper sheets that seemed to be money. She shook her head and wondered how they even knew about gambling and betting.

"You see I can also foresee the future so you won't stand a chance next time." Apollo teased.

"I also know how to scry god." Phobos replied. And Cornelia rolled her eyes. She does not know if this new found friendship between her protectors will help them with the case but it was better if they were united.

Evening came in quickly and now Cornelia finally settled under the comforts of her soft sheets. For this evening, it was Phobos' turn to guard her as Apollo. As much as she hated the idea of having him staying inside the premises of her room, she can't complain. What if Hades tries to attack her again? What if he will send some of his minions to kidnap her?

The idea scared her and she was afraid to close her eyes as the god also interferes with her dreams and she wakes up restless. It already took some toll on her; dark circles had formed around her eyes and she looked like a zombie because of that.

"Can't sleep?" She slowly lifted her head when she heard Phobos' voice. He was currently sitting a few meters away from her bed, his legs crossed and a book was sitting on his lap.

"I'm just thinking about something." She lied and Phobos seemed to be unconvinced but he again buried his nose in the book he was reading. For a moment she just stared at the former dark Prince. Through the soft light coming from the outside, Phobos seemed to sparkle; his silvery hair gained its former luster and he gained weight a few days after his release and it seems like his getting back his former shape. She began studying his every move and she learned that he blinks every two minutes, wets his lips on the fourth and shifts his position during the eight minute.

She does not know how long she was looking at him but after her observation, Phobos seemed to be like normal human beings; well, he's not from this world but he acts like one.

The sound of the door opening made her turn and she gasped as she saw Hades coming inside her room, she looked back at Phobos but the Prince didn't even flinch at his seat.

"What are you doing here?" She immediately asked the intruder. It was weird. How can Phobos not notice the man? He should have heard the opening of the door and should have seen Hades soon, the room was not that big.

"I'm here to visit you or rather take you." The man chuckled and he moved towards her bed. She growled and turned to Phobos again.

"Help me! Phobos!" She shouted and tried to get up but she can't move. Even her toes and fingers won't twitch. What was happening to her? "What have you done to me!?" She screamed on top of her lungs but no one seemed to have noticed, not even the people outdoors.

She felt the bed sagged and she closed her eyes so that she can't see the god come near her. Her heart pumped furiously and her chest started to constrict. Was she seeing hallucinations or maybe it was a nightmare?

"Well, yes, this is a nightmare Cornelia and it's also real. You are dreaming at the same time you are awake." The man said as he started climbing on top of her bed. She struggled to move but it was with no avail. Hades successfully positioned himself over her.

"Get of me!" Tears started streaming down her eyes as fear swept through her body. What does he plan to do next? Rape her? Cover her face with a pillow so that she can't breathe? Cut her throat with a knife? What?

Then Hades crushed her lips with his, he kissed her brutally and fervently while biting the delicate flesh. She felt her lips bleed but the god didn't mind it at all, in fact he was enjoying it. And she can't even move to protect herself nor bite him!

"P-Please. G-get off me! S-stop!" She pleaded but the god just looked at her with a wild sparkle in his eyes. He descended his head towards her ear and whispered something.

"You won't feel pain, I promise. After this you'll wake up in the underworld and be mine forever." He hissed and he started kissing her neck, leaving wet tracks on her skin. His hands started to become restless and were now tracing and touching the delicate parts and contours of her body.

"No!" She screamed as Hades tore her nightgown revealing her naked chest. _Phobos, Apollo… Please help me…_ She silently thought. She glanced at Phobos who was so embossed with the book he was reading. _Phobos… Help me…_


End file.
